


One Night In Neverwinter

by AngoMcDango



Series: you haven't seen this ass [1]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Hair Pulling, M/M, One Night Stands, Plot What Plot, Porn Without Plot, Pre Canon, blowjorbs, butt stuff, maako
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-14 00:19:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9148462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngoMcDango/pseuds/AngoMcDango
Summary: Magnus: "You haven't seen THIS ass!"Taako: "I have!"an entirely smut fic based off this piece of dialogue in Gerblins, enjoy!!!





	

It’s not late in Neverwinter, but it sure as hell isn’t early either. Shops are closing up as the sun finally makes its descent past the horizon. A tavern sits by the edge of the town, not too seedy but not nice either, still bustling with activity.

 

A wizard in a tattered greyish green cloak walks through the double doors, garnering not much attention. A large figure at one of the tables looks up at this new face and does a double take.

 

There stands a, pudgy for his race, and exceedingly beautiful Elvish man. His auburn hair cascades in a large braid down his back, and he carries only a single handbag with him. His green skin has spots of vermillion from the cold outside, and his tired eyes look cautiously over the scene. He’s dressed quite nicely, for someone who is clearly a wanderer, and the large figure strides over to greet him.

 

“New to these parts?” He asked, extending a hand of welcome.

 

The elf flinched away from his hand, and looked at him curiously. “Should I know you?”

 

“Ah, no. Just saw a friendly face and thought I'd introduce myself. Name’s Magnus. Er, ‘The Hammer’ in some small circles.”

 

“Clearly I am not in one of those circles, hombré. This fine piece of elf before you is Taako, culin- er, wizard extraordinaire.” Taako cleared his throat, hoping Magnus didn't notice his blunder. Clearly not, seeing how his face brightened at the mention of magic.

 

“You know spells? Could you- Can I see?” He sheepishly drank from his flagon, a light blush spread on his face.

 

“Why don't you buy me a drink first, big guy? How about another one of what you're having?” Taako cocks his hips, a toothy grin pulling on his face. 

 

Magnus nearly did a spit-take. “O-Oh gosh of course! How rude of me!” His blush is quite noticeable now, and he attempts to swing his hips at Taako as he walks to the bartender, ordering another drink.

 

“Er, is mead alright?” Magnus questions while coming back towards the elf, who had taken a seat at the nearest table.

 

“Mmn, depends. If you keep drinking it, will you be pretend to be impressed by my incredible level one skills?” Taako winks at Magnus, taking a deep swig from his glass. 

 

“Well that depends too. I'm a man of honor, how about I make my own decision?” Magnus finishes his drink, placing it down on the table, his flush burning down his neck.

 

Taako snorts, and takes a sip. “Sure, yeah, what do you wanna see?” He flicks his wrist, and a small spout of flame conjures from the tip of his finger. Magnus’ eyes light up and flick back and forth between his hand and his face.

 

“Th-That’s incredible! I mean, I've seen magic before, but never really this close up” He stood up, walking around the table to meet Taako. He gingerly extended his hand to cup Taako’s, pulling it closer to his face to inspect the flame. Taako smirked, the fire flickering softly between their faces, and cast another spell behind Magnus’ back.

 

Magnus, being so enthralled by the fire, didn't notice Taako’s muttering. He jumped and turned around, seeing a large pink hand had materialized behind him, cupping his ass gently. He turned back to Taako, licking his lips slowly. Taako poofed away the flame, and curled his finger, conducting the mage hand to pull Magnus’ hips closer to his own.

 

“Seems you're looking for a different kind of magic tonight. Can't help but agree with you there” Magnus grins, and wraps an arm around Taako’s waist.

 

“Oh honey I could show you a whole lot more if you’d let me.” A strand of hair fell from Magnus’ bun, and Taako slowly tucks it behind his ear. “How's about we have a couple more drinks first?”

  
  
  


\-----------------------------------------

  
  
  


The fire in the common area is just embers at this point, everyone around it having gone to their respective rooms. Only a single light still shines, and in that wash of light is Taako, rubbing his hips down on Magnus’ lap.

 

“Do you even-  _ hah _ \- have a room here?” Taako rucked up Magnus’ shirt past his pecs, idolizing them with his hands.

 

“I do, but it’s on the top floor.” Magnus muttered against his collarbone, going back to sucking a small mark in the middle of his chest.

 

“Well I don’t think I can carry you, and I already spent my spell slot on that mage hand, so…” Taako rubs his large chest appreciatively, rolling his hips down hard. Magnus takes the hint and groans, picking Taako up by the ass. They sloppily make their way upstairs, taking a break at each landing to crush their mouths together like they’ve never kissed anyone before. Magnus holds Taako up by one hand on the door frame, his other hand searching for his room key. Patting his pockets down, he finds nothing.

 

“Uh…” Magnus looks at Taako sheepishly, Taako rolling his eyes as he produces the key. 

 

“Grabbed it earlier, just in case.” He winks, and turns the key in the door, a hot rush of air pushing them in.

 

Magnus quirks an eyebrow but still rushes them into the room, tossing Taako down on the bed. He falls legs spread, the hem of his skirt catching on his erection. Taako makes quick work of his own clothes, and sits back on his feet, watching Magnus undress.

 

_ Wow. _

 

“Seeing your muscles downstairs was one thing, but honey you’re gonna need to prep me good if I’m gonna ride  _ that. _ ” Taako gestures at Magnus’ large endowment, and the spots of vermillion appear flushed on his face again. Magnus kicked off his boots,  _ finally _ , and grabbed Taako by the hips, placing him on top of his own.

 

“That won’t be hard to do.” He purred, one hand roughly grabbing at his ass while the other pulled his hair back slightly to expose his collarbone. “Is this alright?” Magnus questions, the grip on Taako’s hair loosening just enough.

 

“If you don’t pull my hair, I’ll tell everyone downstairs how small your dick is.” Magnus grinned widely at that, tangling his fingers in his braid and jerking it down softly. Taako hissed at that, his lips barely able to stay nibbling on Magnus’ neck as he let out small puffs of “ _ ah!’s.  _ Taako loosened himself from his burly arms, the heel of his hand pressing down on his thick erection. Magnus moaned and let Taako go, if only briefly, so Taako could make quick work of his briefs.

 

Taako’s mouth met the tip of his cock, lips kissing down his shaft as he pulled his undergarments down. Magnus sighed deeply and his fingers found purchase in Taako’s long locks again, urging him onwards. Taako complied, his lips wrapped tightly around Magnus as he eased his warmth onto his tongue, lavishing the tip with small circles before taking him down as far as he could. Magnus couldn’t help himself, thrusting up into Taako’s mouth with his fingers still tight on his head. Taako moaned loudly, opening his mouth wider to let Magnus in.

They stayed like that for a while, Magnus leaned back on his worn quilt as he (mostly) gently fucked Taako’s mouth, and all the while Taako taking it like a champ, swallowing his pre-cum and moaning between each breath. Magnus pulled Taako off him and the elf whined, lips plumped from the friction.

 

_ “Oh.” _ Magnus muttered, eyes half-lidded and cock standing to attention. There was Taako, a man he had just met hours prior, with  _ fuck me _ eyes and hair disheveled. Magnus pulled him back up, surging forward with kisses and bites to his freckled shoulders and cheeks. Taako giggled at the tickle of Magnus’ sideburns, and guided his hands lower on his ass than before.

 

“Wanna fuck this, big man?” He cooed into Magnus’ ear, giving his earlobe a small bite in encouragement. 

 

Magnus could only nod in agreement, swallowing thickly as he laid Taako down on his bed. He grabbed a small vial from his bag and popping it open, poured the slick liquid onto his fingers. He bent down, pressing a few light kisses to the inside of his fuzzy green thighs. He nudged the tip of his finger against Taako's entrance, looking up at him for approval.

 

“ _ Please.”  _ Taako was whining at the most basic of contact, and Magnus wondered what other amazing noises he could pull from him this way. Magnus worked his digits in, curling just the tip of his finger against his walls. He ventured in farther, seizing up when Taako hissed.

 

“Nn, don't stop. Just… slower. It's been a while.” Taako confessed, blushing again. 

 

“I've got you.” Magnus responded in somehow the most attractive and safest sounding way possible. Taako groaned, and poured some of the slick onto his own cock, greedily touching himself as Magnus worked him open. 

 

“Need… more…” Taako was- somewhere, mentally, one hand pulling his own hair while the other played gently with his dick. Fingers danced across the tip, and down to his balls, breath hitching at his own touch. Magnus leaned over and kissed him, tongues surging against each other as he cautiously introduced a second finger.

 

“Ah! Gods, don't stop. He bucked his hips with Magnus’ fingers still inside of him, back arching when the pad of his thick fingers brushed against a particularly sensitive spot. Taako cried out, his cock jumping under his own hand, pleading Magnus to go harder.

 

Magnus’ eyes were drooped with lust, his fingers having a mind of their own as they twisted and scissored Taako open, his cock wanting nothing more than to be inside the smaller man. Without saying anything, Taako placed a hand on Magnus’ wrist, pushing it out of the way. 

 

“Lemme show you what I can do. Lay back, daddy-o.” Taako joked, the two of them quickly switching places so Taako could grind against the length of Magnus’ dick. Magnus reached into his bag again and pulled out a fantasy condom, rolling it down himself with a small groan. Taako hovered above, slowly easing himself down until his hips were flush against Magnus.

 

Slowly, too slowly, he started moving, his hands braced on Magnus’ large chest, fingernails scratching through the coarse hair. Magnus placed his hands on Taako’s large hips, and urged him onward. Taako was halfway to being wrecked already, Magnus could tell, by the way he hastily bounced on his cock.

 

“Fuck! Ah, you're so good Magnus!” The fighter only tightened his grip, thrusting up into Taako and watching him lose it on top of him. He flipped Taako on the bed without warning, and readjusted their hips so he could fuck into him without any hindrance. Taako was loud and Magnus loved it. He kissed him again, swallowing up every breathy plea from Taako. He shoved his hand into his hair again, arching him backwards as he relentlessly fucked Taako until his moans got shallower and his hands got grabbier, wrapping them tight around Magnus’ shoulders as he came, shuddering through his orgasm.

 

Magnus carefully pulled out of Taako, letting him catch his breath. He was still achingly hard, and he pulled off the fantasy condom and threw it towards the trash by the end of his bed. Taako looked between Magnus and his cock a few times and laughed, scooting himself up the bed. He guided one of Magnus’ hands back into his hair, and started jerking him off, lips loosely affixed to the tip.

 

“Nng, fuck Taako!” Magnus pulled Taako's hair back as he came, Taako eagerly swallowing it down. 

 

“Whew… thanks for the bed tonight hombré. And also like, the sex I guess.”

 

“You guess?” Magnus softly landed next to him in bed, tucking an arm around his shoulders.

 

“Well you pulled out a  _ few _ root hairs, but I'll excuse it.” Taako quipped, running a hand around Magnus’ pecs again.

 

“Oh sure, you just  _ haaated _ that, huh?” 

 

“Mmm, nah. You're right.” Taako pressed a quick kiss to the edge of his beard.

 

“Any plans for tomorrow?” 

 

“Was gonna check Craig’s List again, see if there’s any groups to join, probably meet another handsome stranger… unless you're inviting me for a round two tomorrow night?” He purred, sliding his leg around Magnus’ hips.

 

“Lemme get back to you in the morning.” He met his leg with his hands, running them appreciatively up and down his thigh.

 

Taako hummed at the contact, his eyes  drooping. “Uh huh, yeah, morning….”  Magnus fell asleep quickly, and Taako snuck out after a few hours. Pausing at the doorway, he snuck back to press a kiss to the sleeping man’s temple.

  
“Maybe we’ll meet again soon, Magnus.” He smiled, and walked out into the sunrise.

**Author's Note:**

> so this is supposed to take place like.... a week or two before Gerblins starts lmao


End file.
